By yourside
by Freyris
Summary: POST GSD  What could have happen to two great heroes of war now that peace has been attained in all sides. PLANTS, ORB, and the Earth Alliance? Mainly AthrunxCagalli R


**By yourside**

**Freyris**

**A/n: Honestly, I dont know what came into me and decided to write AxC fics again. :3 Anyway, I've been meaning to write some angsty drabble about what happend after the peace talks and what not. Something like what happend right after the FINAL PLUS ending. I was uhh.. rewatching it a few days ago and poof...there you have it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GSD/GS. They rightfully belong to their Owner :D**

**

* * *

**

Weeks after establishing and negotiating peace talks with ORB, PLANTS and Earth Alliance. Countless meetings, rebuilding and other restoration programs occupied the Representative Athha. She was too busy with work that she didnt even had a time to breath and rest.

Ever since the Second Bloody Valentine War ended all has been well in all the countries including PLANTS and ORB. Everyone held a helping hand in rebuilding their country from what the war had inflicted on them. Naturals and Coordinators learned how to cooperate with each other. Lacus, Siegel Clynes' daugther returned back to her homeland and finally stood up as the Chairwoman of PLANTS and headed the Supreme Council. Supported by the Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman and Kira Yamato. All things will be well.

Cagalli massaged her forehead as another meeting has been finished. She loosened up her maroon jacket and leaned on her seat. "What's next on my list Kisaka?" She asked

Kisaka, the man who stood beside her and assisted her with her work flipped through the pages of his notebook and smiled " Finally, a break...Cagalli" He said.

He was worried about Cagalli honestly. He looked after Cagalli as if she was his own daugther. The endless work dumped on her refrained her from getting the rest she and her body needed

"For real?" Cagalli's amber eyes lit up as the man smiled and nodded. Its been a while since he saw him that excited.

Cagalli mumbled a soft yes and stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going...?" Kisaka asked following her

"You can take a break too Kisaka ...I'm going to the garden to get some fresh air" Cagalli said before disappearing from the door.

* * *

The blonde Representative stretched her arms as she stepped in the Attha's garden. Its been awhile since she went here. The last time she was here... she was with _someone._

Cagalli bit her lip and touched the round thing on her neck. She pulled it out beneath her clothes and stared at it. It was the ring _he_ gave her before he left. (1)She had kept it in a drawer before but decided to bring it out again and wear it once again now that peace conquered Earth. She tied it in a necklace and always wore it, hiding it beneath her clothes. She didnt want anyone else to see her wearing the ring on her fingers. Not now.

She sat down on the bench and silently began thinking of the events that had happend before the war, during the war, and after the war. It seems like they've grown apart from the last 2 years they spent together. All gone in a snap of a finger.

"Things just werent good enough for the two of us I guess" Cagalli muttered.

Yes, she heard Lacus went back to PLANTS, she knew Kira would follow and stick with her. She also heard that Athrun was coming with them along with the Luna, Shinn and Meyrin but sadly she wasnt even able to bid them goodbye or at least see them off. Blame her work. She didnt get the chance to see Kira in a ZAFT Uniform. She lightly chuckled to herself then fell silent again, drowned in her own thoughts

All of them share the same ideals, the same dreams, the same future they wanted to create but still they took different paths to make these all come true.

Cagalli took a deep breath and stopped herself from crying. She had to be strong now. Much more stronger that she thought she was. This time around no one is going to wipe her tears and comfort her. Not Kira who always stood by his sisters side, not Lacus who always gave strong advice or Not even Athrun who used to be the one who held her and console her in anyway he can.

She had to stop crying and feeling weak. ORB doesnt want a weak, crybaby leader. She needs a strong brave leader who will protect, lead and uphold their principles. Just like her Father, Uzumi Nara Athha.

* * *

He saw her from the window sitting alone on the bench and desperately trying not to cry. He knew her too well. She was easy to read. He balled his fists and cant help but to blame himself for this. He was at fault here too. One was he completely forgot what they had. Second was he was blinded with the belief of being able to stop the war with a simple talk with the late Chairman Durrandal. But apparently, those two reason added nothing but more problems to himself.

He silently approached the blonde from behind and hugged her.

Cagalli gasped and found herself in the arms of a man. She was about to scream when he spoke

"I'm sorry," Athrun whispered in her ear as he burried his head on the back of her head. "Cagalli"

It's been a long time since she heard his voice. Even before they left for the Battle with Chairman Durrandal, she never spoke to him not even a goodbye. _Actions speak louder than words_ as the saying goes. Still those weren't enough.

She even told Meyrin to take good care of him, knowing she can no longer do that. She was thinking it was the best. Yes, the BEST..for the two of them to be like this. She was always thinking of him.

_What about him though?_

Cagalli let out a few tears escape from her eyes and silently nodded "W-why are you here...aren't you supposed to be in ZAFT and with Me-"

"I swore..." Athrun cutted her "to protect ORB...and the Representative. " He turned Cagalli to face him and wiped the tears on her face. It pained him to see her like this. "I promised that I wouldn't leave the Representative side and guard her with all my life..."

Cagalli didnt say anything. She didnt know what to say. "A-Athrun..."

"I'm sorry for hurting you Cagalli...I'm sorry for being a blind bastard...not noticing that all this time you were crying alone. Keeping it all to yourself..hurting.." Athrun lowered his head hiding his emerald orbs.

Cagalli shook her head violently "I should be the one to say sorry. I almost go married without saying a word to you"

"It wasnt your fault. You had to do it..for ORB" Athrun said trying to understand her.

"BUT-"

"We've talked about this already right? _(2) _Cagalli, I'd do the same thing If I was in your place. I'd put everything behind and prioritize my country before ... my happiness as well" He stroked her hair gently. Cagalli started to sob. He pulled her in his arms and shushed her "We all have to sacrifice...sometimes"

" but..."

"no buts Cagalli..."Athrun continued brushing her golden locks "No matter how long... I'll be waiting for you Cagalli"

The blonde representative looked up in utter shock. She knew what he meant by that. There were no more words needed to explain what they had... or possibly still have.

_Love._

He cupped her cheeks and smiled "Let me stay by yourside again... " he whispered before kissing her on the lips "Forever"

* * *

**(1) That was actually shown in the Special Edition of GSD ...I think 8D though it was only for a few seconds**

**(2) well, I was actually pertaining to one of the episodes back in GSD. Sorry I have a bad memory in remembering which episode it was but it was the time where Athrun was back onboard on the Archangel after his encounter with Shinn.**

**Well...I really had to make this because...uhh idk really.. :| But I hope you guys liked it. Also forgive my errors may it be grammar, spelling etc. I haven't written any fics for years ;_; **

**Tell me what you guys think. **


End file.
